


Tea With Cinnamon

by CoffeeBean (QueenEevee)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't worry Equius we still love you, F/M, Katnep is hinted, M/M, Nepeta is the greatest friend, Pale Davenep, and Davenep, davejohn - Freeform, if you squint you can see it, its just mainly DaveJohn, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEevee/pseuds/CoffeeBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale Davenep because who knew you needed it in your life and DaveJohn because who doesn't want that in their life.<br/>Alternately Titled: Nepeta drinks a lot of tea and deals with boys and their drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With Cinnamon

"Alright, what's going on?"

  
Nepeta's friendly voice greeted him as she sunk down next to him on her couch. She was carrying a cup of tea, having insisted before when he first showed up on her doorstep that she thinks better when drinking tea. Her hive was quiet besides the occasional purr from Pounce and the bursts of summer wind that brushed up against the cave. He was nervously tapping his fingers on the soft leather, which he assumed was giving Nepeta the idea something was wrong. Which was extremely incorrect. No siree nothing wrong here. He's about as right as a red light turn. He's about as right as a-

  
"It's uh...it's..." He stammered. Nepeta just looked at him with knowing green eyes as she sipped her tea, the steam swirling around her face.

  
"It's John, isn't it. Dave, it's written across your face,"

  
Dave just sighed, knowing he couldn't have really expected to hide it from her.

  
"Yes, it's John. Are we satisfied now, cat girl?"

  
She just smiled.

  
"So, tell me what's wrong,"

  
"I just...look. This is going to sound super sappy and that's how you know it's true because Strider's don't do sappy. So here goes nothing but my dignity. He's just, great. He's funny and really sweet to like everyone and I have no idea how, he has a smile that could literally provide lighting for this entire nation, he has the bluest eyes that kinda just make you want to stare at them for a while so you can admire the true beauty of them. He's also very ironic which is a huge turn on for us Striders, and he's just, all in all, my best friend. He comforts me and laughs with me and I want to keep doing those things only with more hand-holding and kissing. But I don't think he honestly likes me like that,"

  
Dave took in a giant breath, not realizing he hadn't really been breathing the entire time, as Nepeta just let out a quiet laugh.

  
“Only mew could make a confession sound as chessy as that,”

  
Dave opened up his mouth to give her a sharp retort when she held up her free gloved hand, her smile threatening to spill over her entire face.

  
"Why don't mew just tell him those things? Mew seem purrtty sure in how mew feel!"

  
"Oh yeah, and how's your repressed love-life going?"

  
Nepeta just rolled her eyes.

  
"What, with Karkat? I thought we were focusing on mew and John?"

  
"Nah, I spilled my thoughts. Your turn,"

  
“But-“

  
A similar response to Dave’s protest was given to Nepeta and she just sighed and leaned back, running her fingers through her black hair.

  
“I still like him obviously, but he doesn’t like me back. It was always just a crush I had. A silly little crush, and I’m furry happy fur whichefur one of my friends he ends up with. After all, I don’t need a matespirit! I’m an independent troll!”

  
With the last couple words, she hoisted herself up from the couch and stood akimbo, her stare stuck between sassy and determined.

Dave couldn’t help but snort, although he was a little jealous. She could get over her crush, why couldn’t he?

  
Nepeta’s burst of enthusiasm was short-lived however, and she soon fell back onto the couch again. Dave cocked his head and she gave him a slight smile before speaking again, to Dave’s surprise, without her puns.

  
“Look, it was obviously a little disappointing to know he didn’t like me, but I don’t know why I was really surprised. I knew all along! But, no matter how much I convinced myself, there was always that little voice that whispered ‘Maybe’. I’m not going to start sobbing and watch cheesy rom-coms and eat my feelings away, I’m not that pathetic. It’s just a crush. It would be like crying over spilt milk. But it was my longest crush…is my longest crush. And I can’t help but wonder why this was the crush that made it through the elimination process. I’ve known him for sweeps-“

  
“And I’ve known John for years. I get it. You’re wondering why this one is so special if they don’t see the same in you,”

  
Nepeta eyes shown with understanding as she nodded, before groaning playfully, laying her head back on the couch cushion.

  
“Look at us getting all sentimental. This is more lovey-dovey than my shipping wall. It’s borderline gross,”

  
Dave just laughed and pretended to push away from her.

  
“Ew, get your gross feelings away from me. I don’t want to catch Karkatitis.”

“Ugh, like I want to catch John Fever,”

  
They both collapsed into a fit of laughter as a quiet knock was heard from Nepeta’s door. She tilted her head with confusion.

  
“Why am I so popular today? Guess people have more relationship problems than I thought,”

  
The door swung open to reveal a familiar, blue-outfitted prankster. Dave was taken aback. Relationship problems? John? A familiar spark coursed through his body and he silently cursed in his head for his body to “Calm the fuck down Jesus Christ”.

  
“Oh hey John!” Nepeta greeted with a shit-eating grin that was clearly directed at Dave. Oh, she was probably reveling in the coincidence and would certainly try her hand at playing matchmaker. God help them all.

  
“Hey Nepeta! And, oh, hey Dave! Didn’t expect you to be here!” John greeted with a grin.

  
“Yeah, well, you know. Sometimes I just gotta talk to the lonely cat girls. Reassure them that humanity still accepts them for who they are even though cats are the devil.”

Smooth Strider. Way to insult the only friend who will listen to you

  
“Well don’t furget that cat girls seem to be the only ones who can put up with your feel jams,” Nepeta retorted back, but her tone showed that she didn’t actually take offense to his comment. Before he could respond, she was ushering John outside so they could talk “without prying ears”. Damn, she knew him too well.

  
It was pure agony waiting for the five minutes it took for their talk to finish. All he got out of it was a muffled laugh from Nepeta that sounded like relief.

  
He was in the middle of reading too much into it when the door opened. If he thought Nepeta had a shit-eating grin before, it was nothing compared to what she was wearing now. She was beaming and her eyes glinted with mischievousness. John followed close behind, his walk confident, but Dave could see that he was a bit nervous, even if his attitude didn’t show it.

  
“Sit down John, I’ll be in my room,” Nepeta just threw a wink out before retreating up the stairs, clicking her tongue for Pounce to follow. The two cats disappeared up the stairs before the hive was silent again. John just gave him a smile before leaning back against the couch.

  
“So, come here often?” John said, smirking as Dave let out a half-hearted groan.

  
“Shut your stupid, cliché face Egbert,” John just started laughing as Dave smirked. He was already growing more comfortable and he could tell John was too by the way he was sliding closer and closer to him.

  
Wait.

  
It took all of Dave’s self-control not to flinch away when John put his head on Dave’s shoulder, sighing contently. Dave mentally thanked fate for John to be on his right side so he couldn’t hear how hard his heart was beating.

  
“You comfortable Egderp?” Dave asked, jokingly. John just nodded.

  
“Just let it happen, Dave,” Was the only answer. Dave just shifted so he was laying down, making himself more comfortable, as well as making sure John’s face wasn’t buried into nothing but sharp shoulder bones.

  
“Wasn’t planning on moving,” And that’s where they lay, just breathing gently, before the pitter-pattering of feet made them tense up.

  
“I ran out of teeeaaa,” An obviously fake, whiny voice was heard from the stairs before familiar olive green flashed in their vision. Nepeta was holding the cup in one hand and looking at them with another. However, her expression didn’t change from her normal stare, nor did she even look over them twice.

  
“Mew guys want something?” Nepeta asked, making her way to the kitchen, blue tail swishing absentmindedly.

  
“Some hot chocolate would be nice,” Dave shouted back. John hummed in agreement.

  
“Coming right up!”

  
That was one Dave’s favorite things about Nepeta. If she sees that you’re uncomfortable or don’t want her to question something, she just knows and goes on with her life as if nothing happened. Granted, this romance thing was nothing new to her, so she probably wasn’t even trying.

  
“Now all we need to do is get Nepeta with Karkat,” John murmured after a while, his head now resting more on Dave’s chest. “As like a thank you or something,”

  
“Karkat won’t even know what hit him,” Dave grinned wildly as John fist-bumped the air.

  
“Operation Romance Part 2 is now in session,”

  
“What was Part 1?”

  
Dave got no answer, though he didn’t need one. All he got was a snicker from the kitchen and the whistle of a kettle.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea after I read a terrible fanfic about how Nepeta sobs over Karkat not liking her, so basically your typical Nepeta fanfic (throwing so much shade Dave doesn't need sunglasses anymore). Nepeta's my favorite and I wanted an accurate representation, and while I was at it, I wanted a DaveJohn fanfic were John wasn't blushing 24/7 and Dave could actually get embarrassed over boys. Then this happened. I'm not saying I did a good job, but I hope at least some of you enjoyed this :33  
> ~Calico


End file.
